Arranged Marriage
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: There was once someone very special in Itachi's childhood. The little girl who was to one day become his wife: Kagome Uchiha. Misfortune strikes and Kagome is lost to her family. Years later Akatsuki member Itachi finds the one person he'd thought he would never see again: his Kagome. But a certain time traveling miko is having a hard time accepting it all. Possessive Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this little story. Seeing as I have a story with Kagome as a Hyuuga underway, I figured I'd try my hand at the other side: the Uchiha clan.

Mikoto Uchiha couldn't hide the large smile on her lips as she walked swiftly towards the small training area in her back yard… "Itachi, Itachi dear!" She called out for her only child (for now).

"Something wonderful has happened Itachi!" She told the child as he stopped in the middle of tossing a toy stuffed kunai around the yard. The excited matriarch grabbed Itachi by the hand and led him

The toddler toddled dutifully behind his mother as they came to the section of the Uchiha compound where a small health clinic was located. Itachi peered curiously at the slightly large group of women who were hovering about the entrance to the clinic, wondering why they were all there. Itachi directed his attention back to his mother when she gave a loud "A-hem!" sound. The women seemed to part, creating a pathway for the matriarch to travel, as they bowed their heads respectfully for the matriarch and young heir. Paying little mind to the women, Mikoto entered the clinic with her son in tow.

"Mikoto-sama." An elderly Uchiha woman gave a deep bow, "This way please."

Mikoto ushered the three year old into the room with her. The matriarch approached a tired looking woman laying on a bed with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Mikoto-sama." The woman nodded her head to her cousin's wife respectfully before acknowledging the young Uchiha heir, "Itachi-sama"

"Itachi, I want you to meet someone very special." Mikoto bent down picking her son up so that he could see. Mikoto nodded to her husband's cousin who in turn leaned the bundle towards her superiors.

"It's a baby." Itachi stated to his mother as he leaned away from her shoulders to see.

Mikoto laughed at the bland statement, "Hai, Itachi-kun but this is a very special baby. Do you want to know why?"

The toddler looked to his mother wondering what made this baby 'special', it certainly couldn't be more special than he was! After all, he was the heir of the Uchiha clan! "Why?"

"This baby is the first girl to be born in the main Uchiha house in a very, very long time. So my little Itachi, I would like you to meet your wife. Or at least she will be when you two are old enough to be married!" She gave her son a little squeeze as she marveled at how lucky her son truly was. It had been well over three generations since a truly pureblooded Uchiha female had been born to the Main family. Even Mikoto herself had come from the Branch family.

"You will need to watch out for her and protect her. You must never forget that she is your intended. I want you to promise me that you will." She told her son solemnly.

Little did Mikoto know that her words were being taken to heart by the abnormally intelligent three-year-old. She had merely emphasized the importance of this baby to try to make Itachi slightly aware of the child.

Itachi stared at the pink-skinned baby considering his mother's request, 'My wife. Just like how Mother is Fathers' wife…'

The three-year-old shinobi made a decision that would affect his entire life. Just as she was his wife, that meant he was her husband. Meaning he would have to become the best so that he could always protect her.

~!~!~!** 4 ½ Years Later**

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama!" The voice of a young child called out, reaching the Uchiha heir who had been training using his kunai on several targets he had set up.

"Kagome." He said simply as he moved to collect his kunai before she came into view, he didn't like her seeing his ninja equipment. He had decided long ago that he would keep his future bride from the cruelties of shinobi.

"Itachi-sama! Ah! There you are!" a small girl exclaimed as she rushed up to her clan's future leader. "Were you training? Did I interrupt you-I'm sorry-I didn't reali-"

"You didn't. I was just finishing up." Itachi said as he tucked his kunai away before extending his arm for her to take, "Come, I'm sure Okaa-san will be delighted to see you."

The girl's unusual blue eyes brightened at the thought of the Uchiha Matriarch who had always been so kind to her.

"Ne, ne Itachi-sama! Guess what Ka-san told me!" the four soon to be five-year-old asked her companion. When she didn't receive a reply the sunny little girl continued, not at all perturbed by Itachi's quiet mannerisms, "She said Kagome is to become your bride, Itachi-sama!"

Kagome's mother had explained to her that she would someday be Itachi's wife. As she thought about it she came to a seemingly valid conclusion: Itachi's Otousan was the clan leader, which seemed to be the same thing as a King - therefore Itachi was a prince.

A very thorough conclusion considering Kagome was heavily sheltered, her worldview was limited to the Uchiha district. She didn't really know what a Hokage was other than it was an old guy with a funny hat who lived outside of the Uchiha district.

By Mikoto-sama's orders she was now being exclusively educated and groomed to become the next matriarch of her clan.

~!~

Kagome was unaware of the status that came along with the honor of being engaged to the clan heir. She didn't know that Fugaku-sama was not one to show any sort of affection or even slight tolerance towards foolish behaviors.

Indeed, the little girl had wormed her way into her future father-in-laws heart allowing the girl to get away with actions that were normally frowned upon. That's not to say that Kagome was an unruly child in any way, certainly not. No, Kagome Uchiha was the near definition of a desirable child: a sweet and respectful temprement and pleasant disposition.

The girl skipped behind him, twirling in some imaginative dance as she sang a song she had made up in that instant, "Ko-No-Ha Police! They're really, real-ly, strong! And super, su-per cool! La-Da-Da! Ko-No-Ha Po-lice! They jump, jump, jump on roofs!"

Honestly had it been any other child, his sons included, the Uchiha head would have physically reprimanded the child for such a foolish display. But it was simply endearing when the blue-eyed Uchiha performed such actions.

It was a rather bright and cheerful day in the Hidden Village of Konahagakure.

Citizens and shinobi alike were enjoying the wonderful early summer weather as they prepared for the annual summer solstice festival. Brightly colored banners and paper lanterns had been strung up on the streets in preparation for tonight's festivities.

Itachi had recently had his 8th birthday pass while he had been on a mission with his genin team. He was currently on his way home.

"Sasuke-chan likes my yukatta Mikoto-sama, see? See?" Kagome exclaimed to the matriarch while the toddler reached for her bright red yukatta.

Mikoto smiled as she watched Kagome play with Sasuke. The little girl adored the toddler and often played with him when Mikoto was busy trying to get various things done. For that, Mikoto was very thankful.

Kagome's face lit up as she greeted Itachi, "Itachi-sama! Hurry up and get ready! I wanna play games at the festival!"

Seeing the older girl's excitement Sasuke-chan did his best to imitate her waving his stubby arms up and down, " 'Chi! 'Chi!"

The chubby toddler giggled as Kagome spoke to him, "Wanna go with me and Itachi-sama, Sasuke-chan?"

Mikoto shook her head good naturedly, "Iie, Sasuke-chan's still too little to go to a festival."

"Aww…" Kagome glanced sadly at the toddler before telling him, "I'll bring you back something!"

"No candy, Kagome-chan." Mikoto smiled as she picked up her youngest child.

"Be back by 9:30." She told Itachi sternly before placing a small purse into the boy's hand, "Have fun now!"

"Too bad Sasuke-chan couldn't come with us!" Kagome whined as Itachi lead her through the streets of Konoha towards the district where the festival was being held.

Not really, not that he would ever dare say such a thing out loud. Itachi didn't care much for the little boy. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Kagome spent so much time with the brat…

"How about this one, Itachi-sama? Do you think Sasuke-chan would like it?" Kagome asked as she held up a mask to her face. It was of an octopus with a silly face.

"Sasuke doesn't need a mask." Itachi stated.

Kagome giggled before taking Itachi's arm, "I guess not… You're lucky Itachi-sama!"

"Hm?" the older Uchiha asked as he guided his smaller companion through the throngs of people.

"Kagome wants a cute little brother like Sasuke-chan, too!"

The two children enjoyed themselves playing various games at different stalls. Though Kagome had 'banned' Itachi from playing a few games such as the beanbag toss. "Itachi-sama is _too_ good at these games! Being a shinobi makes it cheating!"

Or at least until she was unable to win a desired prize, _then_ she would allow him to _cheat_.

It was when the two were enjoying goldfish scooping (one thing that Itachi grudgingly admitted he was quite bad at) that everything went wrong. Itachi had given up in irritation and had offered to go get takoyaki from a few stall down. It was as he was paying for the treat that he heard her scream.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" Came the distressed cry of his intended as a foreign shinobi hoisted her off of her tiny feet. Her geta sandals falling completely off in the sudden movement.

The boy grit his teeth as he tore after the criminals who had dared to abduct _his_ Kagome. Turning a critical eye to the situation he assessed that there were two assailants. He was unable to make out their headbands. He took to the tree line as pandemonium began to erupt behind him.

Her screams were becoming fainter now as he frantically tried to catch up to the adult abductors. He couldn't fall behind!

'Kagome!' Was the singular, if desperate plea his mind repeated.

Suddenly it seemed as though the world had been put in slow motion as a strange sensation flooded his eyes and the world around him took a brand new perspective. The young boy had activated his clan's bloodline, the Sharingan. Not pausing at this new development, Itachi redoubled his efforts.

Ever prepared he took out the shurikun that he carried at all times and began to fling them at one of the assailants.

He had taken down one of the kidnappers, however the boy was simply no match for two fully grown shinobi… A fierce kick to the head from the man holding Kagome sent Itachi falling to the ground, stunned.

Itachi collapsed into the deluged soil as the torrent continued, further soaking the already drenched shinobi. The torn ligaments in his leg were making themselves known as he lay motionless in the mud.

He couldn't feel his wrist that had been crushed, but morbidly watched it swell up. He mentally realized that the reason for the lack of pain was that his arm had been dislocated rather spectacularly.

He could hear the familiar voice of his father and other members of the police force coming from behind him. Itachi decided to feign unconsciousness. That way he wouldn't have to see the look in his Father's eyes, surely the man would be ashamed of his heir's inability to protect his intended.

Itachi wallowed in his self-hatred as he felt someone lifting his 'unconscious' body after a sharp command from his father. He distantly heard his father's orders to other members of the police force demanding that the other criminal was caught.

!~!~

Fugaku walked slowly back to the Uchiha district, he needed time to sort out the heavy emotional turmoil that had consumed his heart. It had been three days since the little Uchiha's abduction. The Uchiha Head had pooled the entire police force into the effort to find the child.

He had even had the Hokage issue ninjas to join the police force in their search. But it was all in vain.

Bile rose in his throat as he recalled the _only_ reason he was not still out there searching for his dear future daughter-in-law as he passed a store that had a paper lantern with the character for fire depicted on it.

The Sandaime.

Resentment and bitterness pooled in the stoic man's chest at the mere thought. The Sandaime and council had ordered him to cease the search, claiming it was a waste of resources to continue a futile search.

Fugaku _almost_ hesitated entering his own home, the feeling of being the bearer of bad news made him reluctant.

Glancing around the room he saw that Kagome's parents were seated at the table next to his wife. His cousin held a picture frame of her precious little girl with trembling hands, intermittently letting out small sobs as she stroked the framed face tenderly. The man looked sick with worry as he sat quietly next to the grieving woman.

He took in the disheveled state of his own wife. She had bags under her eyes as she had been unable to sleep, her hair looked as though she had not brushed it in the time since the girl's abduction. She had a fake smile plastered to her face as she watched their youngest son, Sasuke, play with toys. She was doing her best to act as though nothing was wrong.

Standing in the doorframe he waited to be noticed by the room's occupants.

He could not bear looking into Mikoto's hope-filled eyes as she waited for good news, her dark eyes searching for a smaller figure.

But he had none to give. Closing his eyes, the leader turned his face away, the meaning very clear.

His cousin began to weep hysterically, loosing all composure as she crumpled into a heap on the floor repeating her child's name like a broken record while clutching her picture to her chest.

"You're sure, Fugaku-sama?" The man asked desperately; Fugaku could see that the man was doing his best to contain the tears that were threatening to spill at the tragic news of his only child. Not trusting his own voice the leader merely gave a stern nod.

!~!~

Mikoto worriedly watched as her eldest sat despondently on a ledge that overlooked one of the opulent gardens, one that Kagome had especially enjoyed frolicking in, the matriarch noted. Itachi's face was sallow, his dark eyes staring into oblivion rather than the flower garden itself. He hardly ate, and ignored any demands or questions. When he felt inclined to move, it was in a languid and sloth-like manner.

Itachi had not even bothered to change out of his sleeping yukata and had been wearing it for four days so far. The normally impeccable and groomed appearance had all but fled the numb boy, his hair greasy and stringy, his face unwashed, his hands and feet darkened with dust and other substances.

The matriarch furrowed her brows as she recalled some more drastic actions her son had taken in response to the loss of Kagome.

The child had gone, _uninvited_, into Kagome's home, much to the shock of her parents. The boy had gathered a few of the girl's favorite effects, such as an ornate hairclip that she had enjoyed wearing. He had taken other objects including Kagome's stuffed cat as opposed to her traditional doll collection or the girl's impressive teddy bear collection. Instead he had left those articles to be displayed just as she had left them, the mere arrangement a testament to the girl's bright personality.

Perhaps the most important thing the grieving child had collected was a simple, yet regal box that had been given a spot of honor in the girl's closet.

Inside the box was Kagome's wedding dress. The dress itself was an heirloom to only be bestowed upon the clan's heir. A gown so spectacular it could only be properly worn by a true Hime. It would not be given to a woman from outside the clan who was marrying the clan's head, nor would a lower-classed Uchiha woman dishonor the opulent outfit. Instead a 'pureblooded' Uchiha female marrying the clan's heir could only wear the wedding gown. The exception was if the clan's heir was female(which had yet to happen) and was marrying a pedigreed Uchiha male.

That being said, Kagome would have worn this gown for the first time in nearly 100 years, roughly three generations ago.

Hoarding a few more of his intended's belongings Itachi had taken them back to his room where they were either hidden or reverently displayed in accordance to their importance.

She feared that her child would soon need to seek some sort of help from outside the clan, which would be disastrous to the prodigy's reputation.

!/!

**How heartbreaking, huh?**

**I want to emphasize how Itachi feels he is duty bound to love Kagome also with the feeling that she exclusively belongs to him (this stems from a bit of an immature understanding that his 3-year-old self interpreted what love and marriage were)**

**He is extremely possessive of Kagome and has no desire to share her with anyone.**

**Yeah, I know I'm terrible- not updating my other fics and starting a new one… But I needed something new to flesh out and inspire me. Plus although there are many Uchiha Kagome fics out there I figured I'd try my own hand at it. **


	2. Oden

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed. Please forgive any misspellings- I just got an old version of Dragon Dictate and have been playing around with it. Sometimes it is just as bad as autocorrect…**

**Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha or Naruto**

The former member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist stared at his Akatsuki partner as he eyed his oden with his normal stoic face. However something seemed …different about the young sharingan user's face or perhaps it was his stance, Kisame couldn't tell for certain.

Things like this happened from time-to-time, and only someone who had been with the young man for a long time would notice the difference. Kisame watched as Itachi slowly ate his oden, the blue man having finished his own a while ago.

Picking at imaginary dirt beneath his fingernails, Kisame mused over some of the strange mannerisms he had come to observe after several years of companionship with the Uchiha heir. It seemed as though there were specific stimuli that could cause the Uchiha to behave in certain manners.

Such as dango, surprisingly Itachi enjoyed the sweet treat and Kisame could have sworn there would be a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Another quirk he had noticed was that sometimes the man would stare into space when he believed no one to be watching, as well as play with the necklace he always wore. Itachi kept the unsophisticated circular necklace in pristine condition, regularly polishing it right along with his kunai.

The oddities continued Kisame realized as he thought of all the times he had seen strange behavior from his companion.

Once Kisame had picked up something that had fallen from Itachi's person. It had been a photograph of a little girl who wore an elaborate kimono and traditional hairdo, most likely for the girl's festival that honored ages three and five. The child stood in front of a traditional Shinto shrine.

She held an Uchiha fan as she smiled adorably for the photographer. When the shark man had returned the photo to its owner, Itachi had been livid and Kisame suspected it was only his partnership to the boy that had saved him from the tsukiyomi. Wisely the mist nin knew better than to ask about the child in the photo.

It was no secret that Itachi did not like people going through his personal belongings. Deidara had been a prime example of that. It was common knowledge that the clay bomber held animosity for the Uchiha and went out of his way to show it.

Kisame wasn't sure on all the details, but according to Sasori, Deidara had gone into Itachi's room at the Akatsuki hideout. A definite no-no when one lived with some of the most dangerous criminals in the shinobi world. He had taken a hairclip he had found in the Uchiha's rather sparse room.

That was another thing about Itachi, he never had 'stuff'- the little knickknacks that a person accumulates as time goes by. Even Kisame had stuff, the blue man had a weak spot for collecting souvenirs from all the various places they traveled to. He especially enjoyed collecting strange or unusual snow globes… Sometimes the only reason they went back to the base was to deposit Kisame's 'stuff'.

Back to the hairclip fiasco… When Itachi and himself had returned from a rather daunting mission, the Uchiha took note of his missing possession and had acted accordingly. Sasori had admitted it was slightly disturbing to see Itachi on his hands and knees, searching beneath couches, chairs, and other nooks and crannies.

Kisame wasn't sure if he believed the puppet's claim that the Uchiha had confronted Zetsu and forced the plant-man to vomit the contents of his stomach. Itachi would never do something that stupid! … Or at least he thought so…

Apparently Itachi had been preparing to search the ventilation shafts (another questionable statement in his opinion) when the clay bomber had shown up, wearing the missing clip in his long blond hair. Kisame didn't know whether or not he should have been thankful to have been asleep at the time or disappointed at having missed an enraged Uchiha take his vengeance.

He grudgingly decided it was probably for the best he had missed the fight, otherwise he might have been afraid of Itachi.

And this. The oden. Kisame gave a fixated glance at the bowl that Itachi was slowly eating out of.

Kisame had just realized an interesting fact only a few hours ago. Uchiha Itachi ate oden only once a year and always on the same day. This was the only time Kisame had observed Itachi to become truly motivated, it showed in the man's movements and voice.

For the young man there was an ultimatum: he would have his oden, no matter how far from civilizations or how important their mission. But the hell if he knew why!

Kisame shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he would probably never learn why Itachi had to have oden on Septemper 24 of each and every year. So it was best not to dwell on such pointless musings.

**/**

"Bye Mama, I'm leaving now!" Kagome called out over her shoulder as she shifted her yellow backpack. The middle-aged woman walked into the hallway to say fare-well to her daughter. "Bye! Make sure to say hi to that dog-eared friend of yours! Be careful and good luck!"

The woman held out her arms gesturing that she wanted to give her daughter a hug and a kiss goodbye, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she hugged the older woman giving her a peck on the cheek, "I know, I love you too Mama! Well I better go before a certain someone drags me back!"

It was funny how there had once been a time when Kagome would have protested giving her mother a hug and kiss good-bye, claiming she was 'too old' for such gestures or that it was embarrassing. But now Kagome welcomed the affectionate gestures.

What if it were the last time she would ever see her mother? Her status as a time-traveling-demon-fighting-miko made it a very real possibility that any time spent with her family could very well be the last time she'd ever see them. She would never be able to handle the guilt of not properly saying goodbye.

**/!/!/!/**

Kagome fought to keep her balance as she landed on the other side of the well. 'That's strange… I've never gotten dizzy before.'

She closed her eyes and leaned on the side of the well trying to steady herself. When the nausea subsided she let her self stand up mindful to keep a steadying hand upon the wall.

Kagome hefted herself out of the well panting slightly, was it just her imagination or did the well seem deeper?

Passing the speculation off as her imagination, Kagome set off in the direction of Kaede's village.

The miko grunted as she tugged her skirt free of yet _another_ thorny bush.

'Were these always here?' She certainly couldn't recall there being so many plants that easily caught the material of her school uniform skirt.

She frowned, she should have reached the village by now.

Kagome had the oddest feeling that she was being watched right now, but she couldn't see anything when she looked around. It was probably just paranoia from feeling so vulnerable and lonely.

Making a slight 'hmm' sound she continued on her way. A few steps later she heard a twig snap spurring the girl to spin around. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat, bandits were in the tall trees. _Impossibly tall_ trees now that she thought on it, how had those men gotten up there?

Shaking her head she cleared her mind of such nonsense- now was not the time! She could see only one but her gut told her that there were two more hidden away somewhere.

~!~!~

Kisame groused as he and Itachi walked back to the post they had abandoned a few days back in the name of Itachi's sudden ultimatum of oden.

"Man that Oden was pretty darn good, huh Itachi? Though I have to say that you can't beat Mizugakure's version of it. The clams and crab make it the best." He commented as he swatted through the boggy forest.

"Itachi?" Kisame turned to face his partner only to find the young man missing. Kisame's lips curled in disdain, "That wretch, running off…"

Well no matter, he would show up at their post, Kisame knew this. Sighing the man continued on his way, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned oden?

**/**

He had had enough of Kisame's pathetic attempts at luring him into reveling his need for oden. It was obvious that the man had finally realized that Itachi only ate oden once a year.

It was her favorite dish after all.

He decided to take a detour to the post the Akatsuki had assigned to them, it would set him back by half a day but he knew Kisame could care less.

A scant few hours later he heard a scream echo through the forest.

Though the pitch of the scream had changed he instantly identified the unique pattern.

The scream that had haunted him for years, reminded him of his failure in his dreams.

He felt his legs burn as adrenaline coursed through them. Could it be? Didn't know if his heart could take disappointment once more should it turn out to not be his intended. But still he could not stop himself from investigating.

A young woman in a short green skirt stood surrounded by missing nin, a bow with no arrows within her grasp as she held the weapon. She looked ready to use it as a club should the men come any closer. It only took a single glance of the girl's blue eyes to convince the Uchiha that she was the one he had been searching for.

Rage flooded his mind as he stepped out onto the tree branch looming over the scene. One of the bumbling shinobi flung a shuriken at her, slicing the sleeve of her shirt. It had only grazed her thankfully, not even piercing her flesh. The men repeated the demand for money while the second ninja made to grab Kagome's arms.

No one would _ever_ lay a finger on her.

There was hardly much of a fight; he had ensnared the lot in a simple genjutsu and proceeded to slit their throats with utmost ease. The young woman had collapsed onto the ground in shock when he had materialized behind the missing nin.

The infamous murderer began to slowly step towards the young woman scarcely believing his eyes.

After so long, she had returned.

To _him_.

He had been right all along, she was not dead. And no force would ever take her from him again. He had been nothing but a weak child when she had been kidnapped but now, now he was vastly more powerful.

"I- … I-.." The girl began to stutter as her blue eyes widened. She stared up at him in utter shock.

Could it be? She remembered him? Itachi felt an indescribable emotion bubble within his ribcage as he anxiously waited to hear his name uttered from her lips.

'That man… he just killed them! Oh, God! What if he's some sort of sick psycho killer? Where is Inu-Yasha?' Was all the frightened girl could think as the man came closer.

"I-I-… INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed desperately for her dog-eared companion. This was no time to sit and gawk! She had to get away! The Miko gracelessly scuttled backwards in a 'crab walk' until she hit a tree. Back against the tree the miko slowly stood assessing her foe.

Itatchi's eyes flashed in rage. Who was this 'dog demon' his intended screamed for? He was here now so any other protector was now void.

He watched as he heard her heart beginning to beat erratically as fear flooded her eyes, she was…afraid?

She glared at him in an attempt to intimidate him as she stated bravely, "Come any closer and I will hit you!" her grip on the bow tightened.

Calling her bluff he calmly came closer until their bodies nearly touched.

Catching the bow within his grasp he tore the weapon from her, flinging it deep into the forest underbrush. Unarmed, the girl's bravery flickered for a moment before she brought her fists up in a defensive stance. Only it was clear that she had little to no training in hand-to-hand combat when she tried to throw a rather weak punch that was easily sidestepped.

Nervousness blossomed across her face the moment her punch failed to connect. Hesitating only a moment she let out another scream and tried to kick him in the legs. The moment her foot connected with his shin she tried to flee to his left.

Itachi yanked the girl from her panicked flight. Holding her small wrist in his rough hand he pulled her close to him.

"Kagome." Itatchi said simply as he looked over her assessing if she was injured. Aside from the damage to her shirtsleeve he could find nothing.

Kagome froze in shock as she heard her name. How did he know her name? If he knew her name, he was probably after the jewel.

Worrying her lip with her teeth Kagome tried to fight the rising panic that was building, this man was very strong. There was no doubt that this man would kill her just as he had slaughtered those bandits. She couldn't let this man get ahold of the Shikon no tama. She had to get away! She scanned the foliage desperately searching for a flash of red and silver.

Itachi watched as Kagome scanned the area around them, searching for something. Perhaps there had been another rouge ninja that attacked her. Critically observing the forest Itachi could sense no danger. But if she had seen another man it was possible that he should expect more.

He needed to get her to safety.

"OWW! LET _GO_ OF ME!" She began to thrash around violently like a wild creature as she tried to wriggle her wrist from the stranger's iron grip.

Itachi felt his lips thin in displeasure as she continued to struggle. A sharp tug nearly sent her to the ground and he felt a tinge of remorse.

"Cease this childish display."

Kagome whimpered as the man tugged her along. Who knew how much time had passed? It certainly felt like hours!

She was positive she would have a black-and-blue wrist by the end of the day! It was usually best to play along with the crazys before she could make a break for it. Or when Inu-Yasha rescued her. Where on earth was he?

She was officially terrified now. This young man acted as if he owned her! He hadn't once released his grip even when she had begged him to slow down some. It was like his mind was set on taking her somewhere.

The feeling that this man might be some sort of serial killer had not yet left her. He was displaying so many signs! He was avoiding talking to her in more than one or two words and seemed to ignore anything she said completely.

Her mind supplied her with the dark thought, 'He's trying to remain distant. The more he is able to not think of me as an individual, the easier it will be to kill me… Why did I watch that serial killer marathon on the history channel?'

/~/~/~/

Itachi entered the small roadside inn. This place should be suitable for them to stay the night. Kisame could simply suck it up and wait.

Once they got a room he could assess just how badly her mind had been fractured and what he could do to repair it. He would be able to speak freely after he secured their room. He hadn't dared to start a conversation with her whilst they were traveling, too many risks of prying ears overhearing a very private discussion.

He rented a room from the innkeeper and did not miss Kagome's behavior during the brief exchange.

Desperate for help she was sending pleading glances at the innkeeper leaving no doubt that there was something very wrong and that she was terrified. It upset him far more than he would admit to see her in such a state, she would only need to bear her uncertainties a little while longer.

Itachi gave the man a hard look and pleased when the man turned his head away from Kagome. He didn't miss the piteous look the innkeeper had sent his fiancé.

The innkeeper for his part ignored those pleading blue eyes. It wasn't the first time a missing nin had dragged some poor unfortunate and unwilling woman (sometimes even men) into his inn. Nor would it be the last time.

He had no power to stop missing nin and so did not attempt to get involved.

The way he saw it at least the shinobi had a shred of decency to rent a room for their unwilling partner. It was much cheaper to simply take what they wanted in the forest or in a dark alleyway.

That was how he justified his actions as he watched the poor girl's struggle.

/~/~~~~/

Kagome felt an icy panic as the man her continued to tug her down the hall to 'their' room.

She eyed him warily as he released her arm finally before he made some strange gestures with his hands. Opening those freaky red and black eyes of his he stared at Kagome with some sort of emotion she couldn't place.

Taking a few steps backwards towards the door Kagome was unprepared when he grabbed her in a fierce embrace.

"Oh, Kagome…" She heard him mutter into her ear as he buried his face in her hair.

He was hurt when she stiffened in his embrace. He asked her in a low voice, "What did they do to you?"

Taking a step back he could read her emotions, "You fear me."

Indeed her eyes were wide with fright as she trembled in his touch. Her arms lashed out to push him away and strike him. Her attempts were pitiful. He couldn't fathom why she was rejecting him.

Perhaps she despised him now for being unable to save her all those years ago?

No, there was an explanation for her outlandish behavior. His mind could not accept that is intended could ever truly hate him, not when she had been such a sweet and caring girl.

She had been kidnapped at such a young age, who knew what sort of mental trauma she had endured?

The enemy had most likely brainwashed her. Perhaps even to fear him specifically. They had striped her of everything it meant to be an Uchiha. He wondered how many times Kagome had pleaded for him to come to her rescue before the enemy had broken her mind.

"Please, let me go! There has been some mistake, I don't know you." Kagome pleaded trying to get him to see reason as she struggled in the man's grip. She wanted Inuyasha to show up!

His eyes flashed in slight anger, she dared to deny him? "I won't ever let you go Kagome, not again!"

Kagome gaped at him, unable to comprehend the young man's actions, "Who are you anyway? What right do you have to drag me around like I'm some sort of doll?!"

Itachi felt disheartened at the thought of having to reintroduce himself to her, "Truly you have forgotten me?"

The man was silent for a moment and she felt his arms relax slightly granting her the chance to escape his hold.

In an instant she was at the door struggling to open it. The door would not yield due to the locking jutsu he had placed to help ensure both safety and privacy. After her futile attempt she began pacing like a trapped animal and he could tell that she would soon resort to drastic measures if he could not calm her down.

He looked up at her with those strange red eyes, "I am Uchiha Itachi. I am unsure what you remember, but be assured in the knowledge that I am your intended husband."

Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as her hands turned into clenched fists at her side, "Intended? Well I've got news for you buddy, take a number and get in line!"

Surely it couldn't be another kidnapper obsessed with the thought of marrying the miko who held the shards! Mentally she counted the number of times she been kidnapped in such a manner letting her anger grow with each recollection. This jerk would be number six or was it seven now?

It didn't matter- she was just plain pissed off at this point! She conceded reluctantly that violence would do very little to help her at this point as he is been able to fend off all her attacks so far.

Taking a deep breath she tried calming herself as she decided to try the road of rational reasoning. Reluctantly she made her way back over to him and stood tall before him.

With irritation barely concealed in her voice she began, "Look you've got the wrong person, Uchiha-san, was it? Let me introduce myself: my name is Higurashi Kagome. I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me go."

He couldn't help the glare that settled upon his face, placing his hands back on her arms he spoke calmly, "That is not your name."

Scoffing she met his glare with one of her own, "Is that so? Then what, pray tell is it?"

The scathing tone was unnecessary, "You are Uchiha Kagome."

"… You are completely delusional…" Kagome sighed, "Look my name is Higurashi! Hi-gura-shi!"

Suppressing a sigh of his own, he knew that he would get nowhere at this point in time. He led her to some cushions on the floor and gestured for her to sit down. Stubbornly she remained standing until he placed pressure upon her shoulders. She sat stiffly.

Several moments of silence passed as he tried to collect his thoughts. There were so many burning questions he wanted to know. Where had she been? Who had taken her? Had she been treated well by her captors?

Taking her hand in what he thought with a comforting manner, couldn't help but marvel at how tiny they were in his own. The tips of her fingers were hard indicating that she was either proficient in playing a musical instrument or had some skill with that bow that he had thrown away.

He greatly wished that it was the first case; the very thought of her handling weapons made him nearly ill.

It was her birthright to live a life of comfort and safety. Because of his own shortcomings in his youth she had been denied such a life.

Reluctantly he began to ask his questions, "Where did you disappear to?"

Kagome turned her face from him, indicating she refused to answer his questions. He applied a bit of pressure to her hands.

"First off, stop touching me! It is very uncomfortable!" She growled out before answering smartly, "I've been at home."

Tough luck he thought to himself, they were to be married soon so she'd best get used to his physical affection.

Half an hour passed with him asking questions and her not giving him answers. It was only his respect for her that he did not use his Sharingan to pry the answers he sought from her mind. Unable to tolerate her silence any longer that evening he decided it was time to retire for the night.

"Prepare yourself for bed." He commanded as he took away her yellow backpack, eyeing it curiously.

Thinking that the man had just demanded that she sleep with him her anger came back full force.

"You… Pervert!" Kagome felt her powers rise as she automatically slapped across the face.

Shocked that she been able to strike him she almost instantly regretted her actions when he raised his hand. But a blow did not come, instead he placed his hands on her shoulders and she passed out.

/~/~/

Itachi applied pressure to the girl's external carotid artery on her neck, rendering her unconscious in a matter of seconds. He held her limp form close for a moment, relishing the feel of simply holding her in his embrace.

Her slap still stung interestingly enough and he was surprised that he had been unable to sense or predict it. He would reflect upon it later.

Carefully he lowered her to the futon before preparing himself for bed. Shedding his thick Akatsuki cloak Itachi removed a few of his hidden weapons. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her as they slept. With utmost tenderness the Uchiha slipped into the futon with Kagome gathering her petite body in his protective arms. Spooning her to his side, Itachi let out a content moan as he burrowed his face in her hair.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm at a bit of a loss on how to write Itachi without making him a complete possessive asshole. I never expected Kisame would be the most fun to write at the beginning of the chapter. Please leave reviews as it really helps me figure out where I should go with this story.**


End file.
